


if you want survival kneel on my arrival (for this is how i rule the world)

by orphan_account



Category: SMPLive
Genre: Mafia AU, sorry the character tags are bad there's no smplive fic on here so the tagging is scarce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My take on the SMPLive mafia au! I'll add more characters as time goes on but right now it's just goopsquad and schlatt and co.main insp is merdiee (tumblr) 's mafia au :flushed:





	1. epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> just an epilogue. IF YOU SHIP ANY OF THE BOYS GET O F F MY FIC YOU FREEAAKK

Carson could smell cigarette smoke. He grimaced and peered through the incredibly dimly lit room. “Don’t do this to me Schlatt.” He sighed. “If you’re even here.” He mumbled.  
“Oh I’m here.” A voice echoed through the office. It sounded crackly. An intercom. Carson shook his head and turned to leave. “Wasting my time as usual. I thought better of you Schlatt.”  
The voice on the intercom chuckled. “Fine, fine.”  
The lights flickered on, buzzing like insects. Carson squinted against the sudden light, blinking. “Christ.” 

“You really think i would meet you without some foreplay first?” Schlatt laughed, emerging from a door at the far end of the small office, handheld microphone in hand, the wire curling away behind him. He took a long drag of his cigarette and grinned malevolently.  
“Don’t...don’t say that.” Carson sighed, irritated, though glad to see the elusive businessman hadn’t wasted his time.

“Whatever Carson, i called you here for a very specific reason.”  
“Don’t call me that. We have aliases.”  
“Well you don’t seem to be using mine.”  
“That’s because Goat Man is a stupid alias. How do you even know my name?”  
Schlatt grinned and examined his fingernails. “Well if I told you that…”  
“I’m calling the boys, I've had it with you-”  
“Wait wait wait! I only called you here for one thing. A warning.”  
Carson chuckled and started cleaning his glasses on his shirt. “A warning.”  
“Yes. You and your...your GOONS, have been getting awfully cozy in parts of town that belong to me and my associates.”  
The taller man sneered and sighed. This seemed to irritate Schlatt fuirther. “I’m serious Carson-” He spat out his name like it had a bitter taste. “-I’m hoping to stay friendly with you but..” He shrugged. “Just stay off my land, yeah?”

Carson stood, taking a cigarette from Schlatt’s blazer pocket and grinning. “Alright Schlatt.” 

Schlatt watched him leave, silently. He spat on the floor.


	2. welcome to schlatt and co.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Schlatt find themselves an intern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the dialogue is a bit clunky. i have to keep using their names because i don't have much by way of description on any of them lol.

"I can't do this, Schlatt."  
  
Schlatt glanced up from glaring out of the window so he could glare at Connor instead.  
  
"Can't do what?"  
  
"I can't run this business on my own! I know you think highly of me-" Schlatt winced. "-but i need some help." Connor sighed, propping himself up on the hardwood desk that took up most of the single office belonging to Schlatt and Co.  
  
"I help you, don't i?" Schlatt frowned.  
  
"By leaving constantly to do "business"? Absolutely." He grumbled, putting air quotes around the word business. This earned him a glare from Schlatt. Connor squirmed and looked down. "Sorry boss. You have to admit, this is no way to run a business."  
  
Schlatt grimaced and reluctantly nodded. "I suppose..i could give you an intern..." He stretched and whisked his suit jacket off the back off Connor's chair before heading to the door.  
  
"Wait where are you going?" Connor stood hurriedly, grabbing his own jacket off the desk.  
"WE are going to get an intern." Schlatt smiled, and strode out the door with Connor on his heels.

-

Ty put on his best grin when he saw Schlatt approaching. "Schlatt! What a sight! You're not due to, ah, "do business" until tomorrow. " He started to fish around in the deep pockets of his hoodie. "But i can probably fix you up still.."  
  
"Not what i'm here for, Ty."  
  
Ty stopped rummaging and swallowed. Suddenly the alley where he set up shop everyday seemed very cramped and devoid of escape routes. He knew Schlatt's line of work, and he knew this could only go so many ways. Before he could reply the man who Schlatt had arrived with stepped forward. "I'm sorry, who is this?" He asked sternly, glaring at Schlatt.  
  
Schlatt blinked, as if he'd forgotten the other man was there. "Oh! Connor, this is Ty, my dealer. Ty, this is Connor, my second in command." Connor grinned. "I prefer Co-CEO." He stuck out his hand and Ty grimaced before returning to his main problem.  
  
"What do you want from me Schlatt?"  
  
"I want to offer you a job."  
  
"I have a job, it's selling illegal substances to people like you."  
  
"A better job!" Schlatt grinned his maniacal grin. "An internship."  
  
"What's in it for me?" Ty shifted from foot to foot.  
  
"Clout, reliable pay."  
  
Ty chewed his lip. "Can i still sell weed on the side?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ty's hand slipped out of the baggy pink sleeve it had been hiding in. "Deal."  
Schlatt shook it solemnly and nodded.  
  
"Welcome to Schlatt and Co."

**Author's Note:**

> pwease no criticism that isn't constructive im literally 14 and just getting into writing


End file.
